


Succubus

by Sephinova



Series: Succubus [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, But There Is A Brief Mention Of Tentacle Sex, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dream Sex, F/M, I don't know how to write smut, Incest, Kissing, No Tentacle Sex, Not Beta Read, One True Pairing, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairing, Sex, Smut, Somewhat Incestuous Pairing, Telepathic Sex, Tentacles, Touching, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephinova/pseuds/Sephinova
Summary: Scarcely audible footfalls of bare feet against soft carpet come nearer and nearer. The left side of the large bed shifts as weight presses down on it. A gentle caress of a warm slender hand touches Sephiroth's cheek, the hand so warm it almost feels hot to him in the now cool room. The hand carefully pulls making his head turn to his left. Otherworldly pale pink eyes glow softly like orbs of materia staring at him in complete darkness.''I have missed you, my dear.'' A silky feminine voice greets in a seductive tone.
Relationships: Jenova/Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)
Series: Succubus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113572
Kudos: 12





	Succubus

**Author's Note:**

> I'm baaaaaaaaack and this time with SMUT! MWHAHAHAHAHA! >:D
> 
> I started working on this way back of summer last year and to be honest, I didn't think I'd ever finish it due to the amount of difficulty I had with writing my first smut fanfiction 'Becoming One'. Though unlike 'Becoming One', I took many breaks writing 'Succubus' and have been working on a few other WIPs so in a way it was somewhat easier.
> 
> Also, 'Succubus' is inspired by one of my most favourite Jenova/Sephiroth smut fanfics of all time titled 'Silky Grass' by Hakucho that was originally posted on Adult-FanFiction(.)org but sadly got deleted a few years ago and I absolutely regret not saving it to my laptop way back when it was still up. I've searched ALL over the internet to see if Hakucho has posted it anywhere else but unfortunately, nothing... But if anyone knows where to read 'Silky Grass' or has saved I'd be mighty grateful if you could let me know and send it to me. And if you do happen to read this Hakucho, I just to say how I absolutely adored 'Silky Grass' it was so beautifully (and erotically) written that it blew my mind away and I often fondly think back on it! <3

The elevator doors open with a 'ding' with Sephiroth emerging out of it into the long apartment hallway with heavy footsteps. He is irritated, tired and hungry. Today had gone on for far too long.

Earlier today after a several hours long truck ride, Sephiroth arrived back at Midgar from being assigned on a three-week-long mission and was ordered to immediately report back to President Shinra. After he finished his report, he had just enough time to grab a small bite to eat before being required to attend two long mind-numbingly boring meetings and finally followed by a mandatory visit to the lab for an examination and a series of tests conducted by that irritating Professor Hojo. 

He stops at door no. 110, fishes out his key card from his trouser pocket, inserts it into the door's built-in electronic reader, the door unlocks with a 'beep' followed by a 'click' and he enters his apartment. Closing the door, he leans back against it with a relieved sigh. 

He could finally relax.

He switches on the lights and takes out his mobile phone flipping it open. 07:13 pm. Another sigh escapes him. _Is it already that late?_ He is in no mood to cook and in need of an early night.

Sephiroth rings the SOLDIER cafeteria and orders dinner to be delivered. After he finishes his meal he begins his nightly home routine of taking a long hot shower, drying himself, brushing his hair and teeth and finally switches off the lights and gets into bed.

He smiles, it feels great being back in the comfort of his own bed. Soft black cotton sheets of the highest quality cover his body up to his chest, his head resting on plump Thunderkiss chick feather-down pillows and a durable king-size mattress supports his tall body. His bed certainly beats sleeping in trucks, cold hard ground and cheap inn beds any night. 

Sephiroth's eyelids become heavier and heavier the remainder of today's stresses at last leaves his mind as he drifts off into sweet slumber.

Sephiroth's mind snaps awake to the sudden change in the atmosphere. The temperature of the bedroom drops a few degrees and he tests the movements of his body, he's able to move his head and limbs just fine yet is incapable of lifting himself up into a sitting position. A warm shiver rushes through him causing goosebumps on his milky skin as an alien yet comforting presence fills the air with dangerously tempting lustful energy. 

Sephiroth's lips curve into a smirk.

 _She_ is here.

Scarcely audible footfalls of bare feet against soft carpet come nearer and nearer. The left side of the large bed shifts as weight presses down on it. A gentle caress of a warm slender hand touches Sephiroth's cheek, the hand so warm it almost feels hot to him in the now cool room. The hand carefully pulls making his head turn to his left. Otherworldly pale pink eyes glow softly like orbs of materia staring at him in complete darkness.

''I have missed you, my dear.'' A silky feminine voice greets in a seductive tone.

The Succubus.

Sephiroth chuckles playfully. ''You still could have visited me while I was away.''

''You know it would be unwise of us to meet when there is little privacy as well as the likelihood of us being interrupted and not only that; absence makes the heart grow fonder.''

''A sensible decision.'' He agrees.

Sephiroth should have felt disturbed and cautious of this humanoid creature who would sometimes visit him in the dead of night when he is resting in the safety of his bed. Yet, her presence eased him of his troubles as well as awoke his body into the delights of arousal. A couple of years ago just after Angeal and Genesis defected from SOLDIER she first visited Sephiroth. At first, she talked to him, got to know him, comforted him, slowly gained his trust and some time afterwards encouraged him to touch and explore her body that led to the most amazing erotic pleasures that he never imagined possible. Despite her body feeling, for the most part, human, she undoubtedly was anything but human. Maybe she is a monster similar to that of either a Jemnezmy or a Pollensalta or maybe she was nothing more than an unusually vivid dream. But whatever she is, he believes her to be a succubus, a demon who preys upon and engages in sexual intercourse with sleeping men. At the very least, she fit the description of what a succubus is.

The Succubus lowers her hand to Sephiroth's chest stroking his hard pectorals. ''You are tense. Did you have a stressful mission?''

''The mission itself wasn't particularly taxing but it lasted longer than I would have liked, however, what matters is that the mission was a success. It was the long journey back to Midgar and upon returning the company made their usual demands that put me in a bad mood.'' He tells her.

''Those Shinra people do not deserve such a hardworking young man such as yourself, they treat you like a tool to be used whenever they please and do not appreciate nor reward you enough for your efforts. You are better off without them.''

''Perhaps.''

''If I were you, I would have abandoned them a long time ago.''

Sephiroth once felt indebted to them since he was told that they took him in when he was just an orphaned newborn when no one else would despite the countless invasive experiments, examinations and rigorous training he was forced to endure by them. But when they demanded him to kill his only two friends his outlook on them changed and began to question his reasons for remaining loyal to Shinra. 

''I've been thinking of leaving Shinra.'' He admits.

''Oh?'' Her eyes spark with interest.

''But if I am to give them a letter of my resignation they may not allow me to leave due to my high rank, skills and knowledge on some of their classified secrets and if they do let me go, they'll most likely keep a close eye on me until the day I die. Either way, I'll never be free from Shinra.''

''Regardless of whether you decide to leave or stay, I will always be here for you, Sephiroth.''

A slight laugh escapes Sephiroth. ''Just so you can continue taking advantage of me?''

The Succubus gasps in feigned shock. ''Your words wound me! That is a rather cold way of putting it. I do genuinely care about you, you know.'' 

''It's the truth.''

She chuckles darkly. ''But you enjoy it.''

''Hmph, I won't deny that.''

Her eyes draw closer to his face and close as her soft warm lips meet his in a sensual kiss. He shuts his Mako-slitted eyes melting into the kiss, oh how he had craved sweetness of her lips upon his own.

She pulls away. ''So, are you up for a _little fun_?''

''Wanting to take advantage of me again I see.'' He says in an amused tone.

''If you insist on putting it that way then yes.''

''Do I have a choice?''

''If you decline, I will have to punish you the next time I visit.''

Sephiroth's member twitches at the thrilling memories of the numerous occasions she _punished_ him. Hard, fast, rough and merciless. Oh, how he would love to receive a _punishment_ from her now... But she won't as she never punishes him whenever he consents to sex on the second or more night in a row and not only that, he couldn't wait, he needs to be sated tonight.

''We can't have that now can we?'' He coos.

''No, we cannot.''

He feels the weight of The Succubus move off the bed along with his sheets. He watches her luminous ravenous eyes scan his naked body.

''I have barely touched you and you are already fully aroused.'' She comments.

''It's as you said; absence makes the heart grow fonder.'' He reminds her.

''I can see that _something_ has certainly grown fonder.'' She returns her gaze to him. ''What do want me to do?''

''Surprise me.''

''My pleasure.''

Several smooth snake-like things slither over his muscular physique in gentle caresses making him shiver in delight, they are her tentacles. Inhuman limbs such as these would have repulsed him if they belonged to any other creature. But not her's. Just like any part of her, her tentacles put him at ease, soothing and arousing him. Lavishing him in pleasures he wouldn't dare allow anyone else to give him.

The Succubus gets back on the bed straddling Sephiroth her sex hovering just above his own. Her face gets nearer to his once again, her breasts press heavy on his chest, the darkness engulfs her eyes and her lips greet his. He grins into the kiss and kisses her back hungrily.

His hands drift to her thighs but as soon as he makes contact with her backside her tentacles curl around his wrists roughly pulling and pinning them down on either side of his head.

The Succubus pulls away from Sephiroth's lips once more chuckling. ''Naughty boy, know your place!''

''Oh, please forgive me, mistress!'' He pleads in mock remorse.

Her mischievous smiling eyes gleam at the authoritative nickname, she loves it when he calls her that.

''I forgive you. Just be patient, my pet.''

It thrills him to no end that she could effortlessly pin his arm and legs down and have her way with him however she desires.

She crashes back down on Sephiroth's lips her tongue invades his mouth stroking his own to come out and play. His tongue strokes back curling and pushing against her's wanting to taste her hot cavern. She momentarily allows him entry to explore before capturing his tongue between her lips and sucks making his manhood throb with excitement, an erotic plan she makes perfectly clear.

Tentacles wrap around Sephiroth's legs and part them. The Succubus breaks away again and he sees her eyes and feels her move from being on top of him to laying between his legs taking his large erection into her hand.

''Ohhhh... you have no idea how much I have missed you, Sephiroth...'' She whispers in a breathy moan giving him a couple of pumps of her wrist. 

Sephiroth exhales. ''The feeling is mutual...''

He lets out a pleased hum as she slowly trails her warm wet tongue across his balls, up his length and down again. 

The more she pleasures him, the more appealing the idea of abandoning Shinra becomes. No more being ordered around, stupid missions, boring meetings, invasive examinations and annoying executives. Free to do whatever he pleases and the best part of all, more time to spend with his gorgeous Succubus. Maybe then she will reveal her entire self to his gaze and from the feel of her shapely form he has no doubt that she must be stunningly beautiful.

''If I abandon Shinra, can we always be together?'' Sephiroth asks.

''Only when the time is right we will be.'' The Succubus answers.

''Why not straight after I leave?''

''Patience, my love, you will know in time.''

He lets out a quiet laugh. ''You're as secretive as ever.''

She swirls her moist tongue around the swollen head of his manhood, lapping at the underside before taking him inside her hot mouth. 

''Gods... that feels good...'' He moans.

The Succubus hums sending tiny vibrations through him as she sucks him, her long hair tickles his hips from bobbing her head all the while her carnal pink eyes bear deep into Sephiroth's green. He could only imagine just how sexy she must look with those luscious lips of her's around him. Her humming turns into small moans accompanied by soft wet sounds and they weren't the sounds of her mouth.

They are the sounds of her masturbating.

''Can't wait for my touch?'' Sephiroth asks in an amused tone.

Her mouth lets go of him. ''Can you blame me? I have been waiting for your return for three weeks.''

''You could have masturbated during that time.''

''You should know that masturbating by one's self loses its fun after a while.''

''True, then why not allow me to help you with that?''

''You would? You are such a good, generous boy!''

''For you, I'm always happy to oblige.''

''And that is what I love about you... so willing and obedient.''

The tentacles that pinned his hands down bring them to his sides still keeping a firm hold. Her eyes vanish and he feels her move again. She shifts towards him the weight of her legs now resting on the pillows with his head between them, he breathes in and licks his lips at the all too familiar mouth-watering scent that makes his member tingle with excitement.

Her sex is just above his head.

''Go on, indulge yourself.'' The Succubus consents.

''Don't mind if I do.'' He says in a smug voice.

Sephiroth lifts his head and his nose pokes at her vagina. Knowing how close she is, he sticks his tongue out and laps at her sweet, silky folds which elicits a mewl from her. Gods, he had longed for the taste of her weeping heat and those lovely sounds he evokes from that sensuous mouth of her's.

''Delicious.'' He compliments.

''Likewise.'' She echos leaning down and taking one of his testicles into her mouth.

Her appendages wrap around his legs opening and raising them back giving her better access to him. The cool air of the bedroom meets his exposed anus making him clench... if only she would fill him... but she won't tonight and only ever does when she _punishes_ him. 

Such a cruel mistress... or perhaps a fair one depending on one's perspective Sephiroth surmises.

The Succubus releases his ball with a 'pop'. ''When was the last time you ejaculated?''

''About a week after we last met.'' Sephiroth responds.

''No wonder, your testicles feel rather full.'' She comments, fondling them with a tentacle.

''I've been saving it just for you.''

Because that's what succubi desire, right?

''Oh, how very thoughtful of you! But you need to take care of yourself, it is not healthy to let it build up too much.''

''I hardly any free time for myself when I'm assigned on missions and it's as you said; masturbating by one's self loses its fun after a while.''

''It is a good thing I am here now then but enough talk, get back to indulging yourself.''

''Gladly, mistress.''

Sephiroth licks a long stripe between her nether lips and back flicking and sucking her clit rewarding him her sighs and moans of satisfaction. Damn, he loves the exquisite noises she makes, he couldn't wait to hear her scream. The Succubus resumes sucking his penis from the head to quarter of his shaft and back slowly at first but gradually quickening her pace. Sephiroth grabs at the mattress and involuntarily bucks his hips. Oh, that mouth of her's is driving him crazy, this isn't enough, he needed more of her, he needed to-

He chokes out a groan throwing his head back into his pillows as she effortlessly takes him deeper past the roof of her mouth and down her tight, hot throat almost as if she had read his mind. Her lips stop at the base of his shaft for a moment and slowly, painfully slowly, she pulls back to the tip of his head. 

''Gods... Y-you're incredi- ahhh!'' Sephiroth gasps.

Without warning, The Succubus devours him again sucking harder and this time swallowing. Sephiroth squirms in euphoria, his arms struggling at her restraining tentacles desperate to touch her. He plunges his tongue as far into her as possible his fleshy organ lapping at her wildly. Hot pleasure grows and spreads throughout his groin. Surely she doesn't intend to make him come from oral? Not that he minds, however, he longs to feel to the heat of her flesh surrounding his cock and hear her screams of ecstasy as he brings her to orgasm.

Abruptly, The Succubus stops, his manhood slips out of her mouth slathered in her saliva. Her lower half moves away from his face, tentacles placing his hands back to the pillows and turns around straddling him again.

''Did you enjoy that?'' She inquires her voice dripping with pride.

''Ye-yes.'' He pants.

She laughs caressing his face with a tentacle. ''You should see the look on your face, flustered of such a lovely hue and your chin smothered in my juices. Beautiful.''

Sephiroth feels her shuffle backwards and rubs her moist sex against his. A strained whine escapes his lips and tries to thrust into her. 

''Please... I-I need...'' He mutters.

She looks at him with curious eyes. ''What do you need?''

''You...''

''What do you need of me?''

He grits his teeth. ''Dammit... You KNOW what I need.''

''I do not know unless you tell me.''

A low growl emits from his throat. ''I need... to be inside you... I need to fuck you!''

Her eyes burn with excitement and grinds on him harder. ''Ohhhh, so vulgar!'' 

''Stop teasing and let's fuck already!'' He growls louder.

''Ask nicely and I just might grant you your desire.''

Good god, she is an aggravating succubus and yet, he loves these torturous games she plays.

''Can we fuck now, please?''

''Nicer.'' She says in a sing-song voice.

He bites his lip grinning. A delightfully maddening succubus indeed.

''Mistress... can you please grant me the greatest pleasure of having coitus with me?'' 

Giggling, one of her tentacles positions him to her entrance. ''As you wish, my love.'' She drawls lustfully.

Finally, The Succubus lowers herself onto Sephiroth's well-endowed cock. A long, loud groan escapes his mouth. Moist, velvety, tightness envelopes him in the sublime warmth of her pussy.

He had been dying for this. 

She takes him fully to the base moaning in pleasure and begins rocking back and forth.

''Oh, Sephiroth... please... do not ever leave Midgar again...'' She pleads, her eyes drunk with pleasure.

''I can't promise that...''

She makes a noise of disapproval.

''...but the final time that I do, I'm certain it will be when we're together.''

A contented sigh escapes her. ''That day cannot come quick enough...''

Unhurriedly, she ascends from his length the tip just bearly keeping him from slipping out of her and descends roughly with a lewd slap making them both gasp and she repeats the action again and again in a steady rhythm. Her many appendages snake over and massage his perfect frame. Two rather thin tentacles find their way to his chest and proceed to flick and toy with his hardened nipples.

''Yessssssss...'' Sephiroth purrs his head sinking further into the pillows.

The pace of The Succubus' movements upon him become faster and harder making the slapping of their skin echo in the darkness of the bedroom. Sephiroth attempts to raise his arms again but alas, her grip on him remains unrelenting. He makes a small whine of frustration, she may be the dominant partner but he doesn't want to be and feel like an almost completely passive participant.

As if by pure coincidence, her tentacles uncoil from his wrists and legs. Perhaps she can read his mind after all he wonders.

''Touch me.'' She commands breathlessly.

Sephiroth's hands immediately dive for her thighs and journey over the curves of her buttocks, hips, waist and finally to her voluptuous breasts. He rolls and kneads them gently. The Succubus giggles placing her hands over his and guides one down to her sex, gladly, he rubs her with his fingers earning him her gasps of gratification. She squeezes her inner walls around him and he lets out a strained groan instinctively bucking into her. Gods, he couldn't take it anymore, he needs to come! Now!

He grabs her hips, bends his knees and pounds mercilessly up into her with abandon she screams equally in both surprise and delight collapsing on top of him. 

''D-d-do... not stop!'' She begs.

''Only un-until I make you come!'' He promises with a devilish grin.

He hisses as her nails dig into his the skin of his shoulders inflaming his fervent thrusts driving his body and mind into glorious insanity by the fires of passion. The Succubus' moans of ecstasy grow louder and louder turning into a scream as an earth-shattering orgasm takes possession over her trembling body. Sephiroth throws his head back into the pillows, arching his back and crying out in pure bliss as the tremendous waves of his own climax render him still as the inner walls of her vagina contract milking him of his generous seed.

Chest heaving and his member softening, Sephiroth loosens his grip on The Succubus' hips his arms dropping onto the bed as he rides out the weakening waves of rapture. 

How is it possible for a creature such as her to arouse him so? Not even the experiences of his past sexual partners could compare to the magnificence that is The Succubus, she put them all to absolute shame, she is an entity of carnality after all.

Moments pass and The Succubus raises her head to meet Sephiroth's gaze her eyes relaxed with affection.

''You are an incredible lover, Sephiroth... I just love pushing you over the edge of no return.''

''As do I to you, my delightfully erotic Succubus.''

''Succubus!?'' She exclaims erupting in laughter.

He raises a brow. ''What is so amusing?''

''I am not a succubus! Though I do see why you assume as such of me.'' She replies with an amused tone.

''Then _what_ are you?''

''Someday you will learn the truth of _what_ I am... but... I suppose I can now enlighten you of _who_ I am.''

Before he could speak, her lips crash onto his. He closes his eyes allowing her to kiss him. A creeping feeling of unease fills his mind with many racing questions. _She isn't a succubus? Someday I'll learn the truth of what she is? Why won't she tell me now? Yet she is going to reveal who she is? I have known her all this time and now I feel apprehensive about her? Known her? Honestly, I don't know anything about her... She never talks about herself and when I have tried to get to know her she always refused to answer my questions. Just who is she?_

The Mysterious Creature breaks away from the kiss. Sephiroth's feline eyes open and instantly widen. As bright as day, he sees an astonishing beauty before him, silver hair the same colour as his own frames her strikingly perfect face, her skin is that of a pale purplish-grey, her full lush lips are an inviting shade of dark blue and the same glowing pink eyes stare at him longingly.

''I am your mother, Jenova.''

''Wha-!?''

Sephiroth's voice catches in his throat as he tries with all his might to speak but to no avail. He attempts to move his limbs yet they refuse his will. He is completely paralysed with only the ability to see, hear and breathe.

_Mother!? She is my mother!? No! She can't be! This has to be some kind of sick joke! My mother has been dead since my birth!_

The weight of fatigue falls heavy on his senses with a feeling of sickness growing in the pit of his stomach. His vision blurs in and out of darkness and his breathing hastens fighting back the powerful urge to sleep. There is absolutely no way he could allow himself to fall unconscious and if she is telling the truth, there is so much he needs to know of her! Why had she been keeping the truth of her identity a secret!? Why was it only until two years ago that she made her first appearance to him!? And why the hell has she been seducing him into sex!?

Sephiroth's strength of will crumbles bit by bit and eventually, the female humanoid creature's face is blanketed in the total obscurity of darkness. 

Before succumbing to the welcoming embrace of slumber, he feels a kiss of warm lips upon his forehead.

''Goodnight, my son... until we meet again.''

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Sephiroth... he won't ever wanna sleep again after that revelation! XD
> 
> I'd loved to write a prequel about Sephiroth receiving a 'punishment' from the 'Succubus' some time and possibly a sequel(?) Though I'm unsure of the direction I'll take with it, all I know that it'll take place during the Nibelheim Incident. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! :D


End file.
